mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Larry Koopa
Larry Koopa is the youngest Koopaling in the Koopa family tree, when Bowser Jr. is excluded. He had a green shell until New Super Mario Bros. Wii in which it was upgraded to blue just like his hair which looks like Iggy's and Lemmy's.He appears in all the Koopaling games. Larry appears to like sports as shown in Super Mario Bros 3., and is usually the first boss on the first world. Super Mario Bros. 3 Larry appears as the first boss in Super Mario Bros. 3. He has turned the king into a serpent. Mario has to get past cannons and Bullet Bills to get to him. Once Mario makes it, he must jump on Larry's head. Larry's only attack is shooting three small energy rings from his stolen magic wand. Super Mario World Larry is the second to last boss in Super Mario World. Larry's boss battle is optional. Larry's fight is similar to Iggy's fight. He still is fought on a platform floating on a lava pit. He also shoots fireballs from his shell. The only difference from Iggy is that there are fireballs jumping up and down, making it very hard for players who don't have power-ups. Mario is Missing! Larry Koopa is in the both the PC and NES version of the game. He is a boss in the game. In order to defeat him you just must simply jump on his head a few times to beat him. In the PC version you just need fire to beat him. Yoshi's Safari Larry is the boss of Cresent Coast he is the 4th boss and the most easy. If you beat him you get the Diamond Gem. Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga Larry is the last koopaling Mario and Luigi fight in Bowser's castle. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Larry makes his 3D-rendering-debut in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, alongside the rest of his siblings. He is first shown when the koopalings pop out of the cake and capture peach in which it shows the supposed birth order from right to left except for Jr. who was on top. Larry is the first boss on the first world rendering in the grass world although it is never said why his chosen for the grass world as his main color appears to be blue. He is fought in the tower and castle in order to reach world 2. He was given a magic skeptor just like his siblings and can fire a blue blast. Larry was also given the same sequence as Super Mario Bros 3. When you reach the end of the tower, you will see larry upset and shocked that you had made it to him as steam comes out of his head. The fight is very simple and has no obstacle. First, he will try to shoot you with his skeptor blast which were given to all the koopalings. Then you must dodge his jumps. If you land on his head or hit with fire balls about eight times he will curl up in his shell just like the other koopalings and slide across the stage, trying to hit you, then go back to his normal form. His tactics are the same as Iggy's except much slower and lacks the moving platforms, much due to the fact that he is the first boss. This time when you reach the end of the castle, Kamek will come causing the floor to shift. This time Larry will do the same thing as the castle except his shell attack is a bit faster. After he is defeated he will fall off the screen and you may grab a key sending you to the next world. At the end of the game, Larry is seen walking to Bowser's castle, in exhaustion. Bowser jr. yells at Larry to help push their father back on his feet as he arrived late. Trivia *Larry Koopa was supposed to appear as a boss battle in Super Princess Peach, but he was removed along with all of the other Koopalings. *Larry Koopa is one of the Koopalings who did not get his name by a specific person. Fans say that his name came from 'Larry King', meaningfully that his name is Larry and himself being a 'prince' of the Koopas instead of 'King'. *Although Larry has been shown to like sports, he appears to lack stamina, but this also might be because at the end of New Super Mario Bros. Wii, he walked from the first world to Bowser's castle, which explains his exhaustion, since it is a very long distance. Category:Royalty Category:Enemies Category:Koopas